List of Named Off-world Characters
(Warning: The following page may contain spoilers through 'Deadly Shores)'' This is an alphabetical list of the named human characters who came through the storms both male and female by ship or other origin with short synopsis. If the character's name is in red he/she does not yet have a page. If the character's name is in yellow he/she has a page, you can visit by clicking on the yellow name. Note this is a work in progress feel free to add and correct entries. Only humans who came through the storms are to be on these lists. Unknown information is shown with (?), original rank (Rank?) or original rating & rank (Rating? Rank?) Things posted from memory are shown in parentheses followed by a '?' for example (Oklahoma?) Citations from books on proceeding information in brackets for example Pb p. 1 is Into the Storm paperback page 1 or Hb p. 5 is Deadly Shores hardback page 5. = '''Alphabetical list of the Destroyermen = Original Walkers: * [[Brian Aubry|'Brian Aubry']] Torpedoman (Rate?) Pb p. 157 was from (?). Dies in battle with the HNBC 'the company at end of Distant Thunders replaced by Tabby and Miami Tindal. * [[Pruit Barry|'Pruit Barry']] Ensign Assistant Gunnery Officer was from (?). Killed on beach during fight of the shipwrecked on Ceylon Pb. p. 178. * [[Carl Bashear|'Carl Bashear']]' '''Boatswain's Mate 1st class from (?). Later Chief Bosun’s Mate ''USS Mahan DD 102) * [[Jeff Brooks|'Jeff Brooks']] Sonarman USS Walker PB. P. 212 (rank ?) is from (?) Later Sonarman USS Mahan DD-102 * [[Sonny Campeti|'Sonny Campeti']] Chief Gunner is from New Jersey Pb. p. 169 Curently Gunnery officer USS Walker * Glen Carter Torpedoman (Rate?) Pb p. 157, ordnance division Pb. p 149 from Ohio died in Battle of Ayraal Pb. p. 169 * [[Russell Clancy|'Russell Clancy']]' '''is from Boston (Mick IE. Irish) T. Pb. p203 Radioman 1st Class (dies on Tolson ?) * [[Leo Davis|'Leo Davis']]' (Rating? Rank?) * [[Harvey Donaghey|'''Harvey Donaghey]] Engineering Chief from (?). He dies saving Walker in Crusade. USS Donaghy DD-2 is name for him. * [[Stanley Dobson|'Stanley Dobson']] "Dobbin' Shipfitter (class?) is from (?) Pb. p. 205. Later Chief Boatswain's Mate USS Santa Catalena ''CAP-1. * [[Larry Dowden|'Larry Dowden']] Lieutenant j.g. Pb. p. 27 assistant damage control officer was from Tennessee. The willowy blond go-getter became Walker's XO when Ellis took command of Mahan. Died in Battle of Baalkpan Bay * [[David Elden|'David Elden']] Shipfitter (Rate?) is from (?). * [[Jim Ellis|'Jim Ellis']] Lieutenant Executive Officer (XO) Pb p. 9 was from Virgina Pb p. 169. He was then Captain ''Mahan and later Comadore. He died in the Second Battle of Madras in Storm Surge. * [[Tom Felts|'Tom Felts']] (Rating? Rank?) ordnance division Pb. p 149 from Arkansas died in Battle of Ayraal Pb. p. 169 * [[Bob Flowers|'Bob Flowers']]' '''Lieutenant (jg?) Navigtion Officer Pb p. 17 was from (?). He was killed before the storm. * 'Fitzhugh Gray, "Super Boson, SB or, Boats" Chief Boatwain’s Mate is from Alabama Pb page 169 died in Battle of Grik City * [[Greg Garrett|'''Greg Garrett]]' '''Lieutenant j.g. Gunnery Officer Pb p. 8 is from Tennessee. Later he is Captian (rank Comdr.) of ''USS Donaghy (DD-2.) * [[Hale|'Hale']], (?) Torpedoman (?Rate) Pb p. 156 * [[Norman Kutas|'Norman Kutas']] Quartermasters Mate 2nd Class was from (?). Helmsman killed by HIMS Hidoiame in Iron Gary Sea * [[Dean Laney|'Dean Laney']]' '''Machinist's Mate 2nd' is from (?) He is later Enginering Officer on USS Santa Catalina (CAP-1) * [[Earl Lanier|'''Earl Lanier]]' '''cook (Rank?)' is from Near Pinedale, Wyoming. He is Walker’s Cook and, loves fishing. * [[Alan Letts|'''Alan Letts]] Lieutenant JG supply officer from Idaho talk, later Commander, Chief of Staff, Minister of Industry and The Division of Strategic Logistics, Acting Chairman of the Grand Alliance, married Karen Theimer one daughter Allison Verdia Letts Religion Mormon (LDS) Shores Hb page XV * [[Juan Marcos|'Juan Marcos']]' '''Officer's stewrad (Rank?)' is from the Philippines. Later Captain's Steward. * [[Mack Marvaney|'''Mack Marvaney]]' '(?) Ordanance Section was from (?). Killed on Bali by Primitive Grik like beings in the first week since the storm. * [[Brad McFarlane|'Brad McFarlane']] ‘Spanky’ is from (?) Walker’s Engineering Officer Later Minister of Naval production, later XO USS Walker Religion Catholic. * [[Ray Mertz|'Ray Mertz']] Mess Attendant is from (?). Dies in Iron Gray Seas in battle with Hidoiame ''the DD ''Mertz is named for him. * [[Jamie Miller|'Jamie Miller']]' '''was from (?) was Pharmacists Mate 3rd Class Pb p.15 later Surgeon on Tolson Died on Ceylon after shipwreck killed by Grik Pb. p. 175. * 'Sandy Newman' Gunner's Mate (rank?) is from (?). Later he is XO USNRS ''Saalisa CV-1 * [[Gil Olivera|'Gil Olivera']] Oridnence Striker Pb. p. 168 from New York died in Battle of Ayraal Pb. p. 169 * [[Ed Palmer|'Ed Palmer']] signalman (rank?) is from (Oklahoma ?) Later transfered to Mahan then radio opperator on the PBY then back to Walker as Radio Operator * [[Andy Powell|'Andy Powell']] Ordinance striker killed in battle of Aryaal bay Pb. p 70 * Mike Raymond Electricin's Mate 3rd Class is from (?). * [[Matthew Reddy|'Matthew Reddy']]' middle name Patrick' Commander (Captain USS Walker) is from Texas Pb p. 169 . He gives his father as "former Chief Qurtermaster's Mate Donald Vernon Reddy who won his nations highest medal for bravery" (CMH) Pb. 98. * Alfonso Revis Gunner Mate (Rank?) is from (?). * [[Fred Reynolds|'Fred Reynolds']] seaman apprentice from California ship’s talker latter Walker’s pilot became Dom prisoner and escaped resumed flying Deadly Shores. Young 17 in 1942. * [[Steve Riggs|'Steve Riggs']] is from (?) Was Petty Officer First Class later Minister of Communication and Electrical Contrivances Baalkpan. * Rolando Rodriguez '‘Ronson’ electrician's mate 3rd Pb p. 17 from (?). Later Chief Electrician on ''USS Mahan DD 102. * 'Richard Rogers '''Lieutenant First Officer Pb p. 17 from (?) Dies in Crow’s nest before entering storm * [[Isak Reuben|'Isak Reuben]]' '''is from (Oklahoma?) begins as a Fireman later Chief Engineer USS Walker (DD-163,) half brother of Gilbert Yager. The brothers brought in the first oil well. * [[Bernard Sandison|'Bernard Sandison']]' ‘Bernie’ Ensign Torpedo Officer Pb p. 26 is from Idaho. Head of Experimental Ordinance but later back as Torpedo Officer on Walker. . * [[Tony Scott|'''Tony Scott]] is from (?) Coxswain thought eaten by Super Lizard but, later found as the King of the Khonashi * Loris Scurrey '(Rate? Rank?) deck division Pb. p 149 is from California died in Battle of Ayraal Pb p 169 * [[Dennis Silva|'Dennis Silva]] Gunners Mate 2nd Class is from Alabama Pb. p. 169 Later Chief gunner. He and Pam Cross are lovers. At Matt and Sandra's wedding he identifies his parents as Stanley and Willa Silva Pb. p. 99 * Andy Simms ' (Rate? Rank?) deck division Pb. p 149 is from Ohio died in Battle of Ayral [ C. Pb p. 169] * 'Francis Steele 'Frankie' was a Boatswain's Mate 1st (2nd deck division) is from Brooklyn Pb page 169. Latter XO USS Walker died in battle off Scapa Flow * Doc Stevens Warrant Officer Surgeon’s Mate Pb p.15-16 was killed before the storm he was from Massachusetts. * Paul Stites * [[Rick Tolson|'Rick Tolson']] Ensign was from (? but probably from the Cesapeake Bay area Pb p. 216) Commanded Revenge and died destroying her to prevent Grik capture in Crusade. * [[Gilbert Yager|'Gilbert Yager']]' '''is from (Oklahoma?) begins as Fireman later Engineer of USS Maaka-Kkakja (CV-4) half brother of Isak Ruben, * [[Alfred Vernon|'Alfred Vernon']]' ' (Rating? Rank?) is from (?). COFO of Humfar-Dar (CV-2) under Geran-Eras Pb. p. 36. He dies when Humfra-Daris destroyed January 17,1944Pb p 413. '''Passengers on Walker: 6 Navy nurses, a Marine, 2 Army pilots, a Civilian and, a POW:' * [[Pete Alden|'Pete Alden']]' '''is from (?) a Marine Sergeant from USS Huston Pb p. 20. Later General in Command of Land Forces West in India. * [[Courtney Bradford|'Courtney Bradford']] is from Australia former Construction Engineer for Royal Dutch Shell Pb p. 9, Naturalist latter Minister of Science and Plenipotentiary at Large for the Grand Alliance * [[Pam Cross|'Pam Cross']]' is from Brooklyn Nurse Ensign on Walker then Mahan, then at Baalkpan and back to Walker as Surgeon She and Dennis Silva are lovers. * [[David Kaufman|'''David Kaufman]] Captain Army Air Corps Pb p. 11 was from (?). Led mutiny taking over USS Mahan Shooting Jim Ellis in the leg and, later led a party captured by the Grik. He sent a message warning of coming attack on Baalkpan. He was murdered by Kurokawa on Amagi ''during the Battle of Baalkpan Bay. Kaufman Field in Baalkpan is named for him. * 'Beth Grizzel' Nurse Lieutenant from (?). Joined Kaufman’s mutiny and was presumed killed and eaten by Grik. * [[Kathy McCoy|'Kathy McCoy']]' is from (?). She was a Nurse Ensign Later Surgeon Commander USS Santa Catalina (CAP-1) * [[Ben Mallory|'''Ben Mallory]] 'Ben' is from California Army Air Corps Lieutenant Pb p.13 later Coronal of Alliance Air Forces. * Leslie Ranell Nurse Ensign is from (?). She was killed with ‘Doc’ Stevens before the storm. * [[Tamatsu Shinya|'Tamatsu Shinya']] is from Japan At first he is a POW IJN Lieutenant later in Deadly Shores 'the General in command of allied land forces East against the Doms. * [[Karen Theimer|'Karen Theimer]]' '''is from (?) She is at first a Nurse Ensign later Surgeon Commander and Assistant Minister of Medicine. She is married to Allen Letts they have a daughter Allison Verdia Letts. * [[Sandra Tucker|'Sandra Tucker']] is from Virginia Pb page 169 she was appointed Walker’s medical officer just after the storm later Minister of Medicine for the Grand Alliance. When she marries Captain Reddy she gives her father's name "Malcom C. Tucker, ah, Norfork industrialist" Pb. 98. '''Original Mahans:' * [[Captain Atkinson|'Captain Atkinson']] Captain of USS Mahan killed before the storm Fort Atkinson near Baalkpan is named for him. * Gandy Bowles ' Oridinance Striker was on USS Mahan. Later promoted to Chief Gunner on ''Revenge. He dies with Rick Tolson in Crusade. * [[Sam Clark|'''Sam Clark]] Carpenters Mate was from USS Mahan Pb. p. 79. Lt. jg commanding the DE USS Felts dies on Tarakan Island after losing Felts DE Pb. p. 203-210 & 255 The DD [[USS Clark|USS Clark]]'' was named for him. * [[Perry Brister|'Perry Brister']] Lieutenant JG Engineering Officer is from (?). Captain of refloated ''USS Mahan (DD-102) * [[Russ Chapelle|'Russ Chapelle']]' (Russell?) ''Russ'' '''Torpedoman 1st Pb. p. 321' is from (?) Later Commands USS Santa Catalina (CAP-1) * [[Wallace Fairchild|'''Wallace Fairchild]] chief sonarman from (?). On Wlker from Distant Thunders on Pb. p 355. * [[Al Franklin|'Al Franklin']] "Al Jolson" Quartermaster's Mate 2nd was a "Kard Karring Klansman from Michigan." Known for his Al Jolson imitations. Executed by Chiefs for rape of Blas-Ma-Ar Pb p 197-208 * [[Michael Monk|'Michael Monk']] "Mikey" Signalman (class?) pb. p. 205 is from (?). Later XO USS Santa Catalena ''CAP-1 * 'Tony Monroe' Ensign Assistant Navigation Officer assisted in the mutiny probably eaten by Grik with Kaufman's party. * [[Johnny Parks|'Johnny Parks']] was an apprentice fireman on Mahan Pb. p. 253. Later he is Machinist's Mate USS Walker DD-163 * [[Miami Tindal|'Miami Tindal']] "Miami" was a Machinist's Mate from (Florida?) on USS ''Mahan. Works on aircraft engines in Malestrum Dies in battle before Scapa Flow in Rising Tides. Original S-19s: * [[Billy Flynn|'Billy Flynn']] ‘Billy’ Chief of the Boat later Colonel of Flynn’s Raiders dies in Massacre of Flynn’s hill. William Flynn * [[Sidney Franks|'Sidney Franks']] 'Sid' Carpenter's Mate (Rank?) is from (?). Killed in pyroclastic flow Talaud volcano. * [[Irwin Laumer|'Irwin Laumer']] Ensign later Lieutenant Commander PT-7. He dies in Celestial Palace Deadly Shores. * Mark Leedom Torpedoman (Rank?) is from (?) Hb. p. 40. Later becomes flier assistant COFO Saalisa, Commander aircraft at lake latter named for Flynn. He was shot down escapes the massacre of Flynn's Rangers, With Ticker continued in command of Aircraft at Lake Flynn * [[Danny Porter|'Danny Porter']]' '''Shipfitter (Rank?) is from (?) Later Chief of the Boat eaten by flashies during sinking of S-19 'Storm Surge. * [[Tex Sheider|'''Tex Sheider]]' ''Tex'' '‘Sparks’ Electrician’s Mate is from Texas later XO USS Maaka-Kakja (CV-4 .) * [[Sandy Whitcomb|'Sandy Whitcomb']]' '''Motor Machinist Mate (Rank?) is from (?). Dies in sinking S-19 * ''Tex'' another Texan who died in battery compartment before the storm. T. Pb. p 200 '''S-19 Passengers Children and Caretakers:' * [[Sister Audry|'Sister Audry']]' '''is a' Benedictine Nun from the Netherlands. She was later the Ambassador to New Britain Isles * [[Abel Cook|'''Abel Cook]]' '''is a teenager from Australia. He is later a midshipman then Ensign. * [[Nathaniel Hardee|'Nathaniel Hardee']] is a teenager from Britain. He was later midshipman S-19 then Ensign on PT-7 '''POWs From Second Storm Aboard Mizuki Maru':' * Conrad Diebel '''Lieutenant Royal Netherlnds East Indies Army Air Force, POW on Mizuki Maru, is from Netherlands Pb. p. 37. Later Lieutenant of the 3rd pursuit squadron. * 'Cecil Dixion '''Army Air Corps Mechanic is a POW on Mizuki Maru. He was later Mechanic of 3rd pursuit Squadron. * 'Walter Fisher ''Walt' or "Jumbo" Lieutenant Army Air Corps is from (?). Later commands Army and Navy Training School at Baalkpan, Kaufman Field * 'Galay, (?) '''was a Corporal in the Philippine Scouts from (the Philippines?) , POW on Mizuki Maru. Later a Lieutenant with Chak-Sab-At [D.S. p 357]. ' * 'Simon Herring' Commander ONI Pb. p. 38-39 was a POW on Mizuki Maru. Latter he becomes Minister of Strategic Intelligence to Adar, then aboard USS Walker. * 'Arnold Horn' 'Arney' Gunnery Sergent 2nd Battlion of 4th Marines Pb. p.37 was a POW on Mizuki Maru. Later he is assigned Corps of Discovery, then travels with USS Walker. Arnold Horn * 'Jack Mackey Second Lieutenant Thirty Fourth Squadron of the Twenty Fourth Pursuit Group was from Big Springs, Texas Pb p. 87 was a POW on Mizuki Maru. Became pilot killed in Baalkpan during the Zeppelin raid. Mackey Field on Ceylon was named for him. * [[Ian Miles|'''Ian Miles]] Lance Corporal 2nd of 4th Marines Pb. p.37 was a POW on Mizuki Maru. Assigned to Bernie Sandison. Working covertly with Comdr. Simon Herring * [[Orrin Reddy|'Orrin Reddy']] Second Lieutenant Third Pursuit Squadron is from San Deigo, California (lived in Texas until age 10) was a POW on Mizuki Maru. He becomes COFO USS Maaka-Kakja (CV-4 .) He is Matt Reddy’s cozen. * Winny Rominger, Winston '''"Winny" Carpenter's Mate 3rd class MTB Squadron 5 was a POW on Mizuki Maru. He later built factory making PT boats in Maa-ni-la, then became Commander of the First PT squadron. He died in sinking of USS Respite Island in Deadly Shores. ' * [[Henry Stokes|'Henry Stokes']] Leading Seaman HMS Perth is from Australia Pb. p.37 was a POW on Mizuki Maru. Later Herring's Deputy Minister of Strategic Intelligence. Origin Unknown: Characters I do not know which group (Ship) above they belong at the moment. [[Simon Gutfield|'Simon Gutfield']] (Rank?) Third Marines is from (?) He is later XO first Corps 2nd Division. [[Patrick Rosen|'Patrick Rosen']] 'Paddy' (Rank?) is from (?). Latter he is Chief Quartermaster acting Executive Officer USS Walker. = '''Japanese:' = HIMS Amagi: * [[Lieutenant Fukui|Lieutenant Fukui]], (?) Lieutenant Communications * [[Hisashi Kurokawa|'Hisashi Kurokawa']] Captain later Grik General of the Seas. * [[Lieutenant Iguri|Lieutenant Iguri]]' (?)' (Rank & Devision?) later Grik Lieutenant of the Skies (Muriname's exec.) * [[Toryu Miyata|'Toryu Miyata']] Lieutenant Navagtion Grik ambassdor to Republic of Real People to whom he defects. * [[Hideki Muriname|'Hideki Muriname']] (Rank?) seaplane pilot later Grik General of the Skies. * [[Orochi Niwa|'Orochi Niwa']] Lieutenant Special Naval Landing Force later Grik general. * [[Sato Okada|'Sato Okada']] Commander defects during Battle of Baalkpan Bay later Seii Taishogun ''("great general who subdues eastern barbarians") of the Shogunate of Yokohama, Jaapan. Dies in Iron Gray Sea in prolog in fight with HIMS Hidoiame. * [[Commander Riku|Commander '''Riku']], (?) Commander Ordance. [[HIMS Hidoiame|'HIMS Hidoiame']]: * Captain Kurita, (?) Captain only named Japanese Character from three ships HIMS Hidoiame, Mizuki Maru, and a tanker. The unnamed ship's cook from Mizuki Maru was the only significant other Japanese character from this storm. = Survivors of Earlier WW I Transfers: = SMS Amerika: * Becker Lange fireman later Kapitan Lieutenant of the SIMS Amerika (War Palice) "Republic of Real People" * [[Doocy Meek|'Doocy Meek']] (rank etc?) British POW later Lieutenant of Marines (Legionaries) the SIMS Amerika (War Palice) "Republic of Real People" * [[Adler Von Melhausen|'Adler Von Melhausen']]' '''Kapitan SIMS ''Amerika later Captain of the SIMS Amerika (War Palice) "Republic of Real People" Czech Legion: Only land transfer between worlds known so far * [[Dalibor Svec|'Dalibor Svec']] (Rank?) later Coronal of "Brotherhood of Volunteers" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females